Notice Me
by clockmakersassistant
Summary: Naruto goes to extremes to make Sasuke notice him. BoyxBoy Yaoi Don't like, don't read. Sasuke is OOC


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or the characters!

**Warning: **Yaoi! BoyxBoy

Naruto: No matter what I do, Sasuke ignores me. What if I make it impossible to ignore me?

Naruto does his sexy jutsu, but a little different. His hair was bleach blonde, straight, and down to his butt. His eyes were ice blue. The whisker marks had faded when his skin turned pale.

Naruto: Wow. My boobs have to be a D. I'm huge. I need a pretty jutsu for a dress.

Naruto's pretty jutsu gave him a knee length, light blue dress and black heels.

Naruto: Let's see Sasuke ignore the beautiful Leigha.

Naruto starts walking through the village. He breaks a heel and falls on Sasuke.

Naruto: Hehe. Sorry.

Sasuke: Why'd you fall on me?

Naruto: I broke a heel.

Sasuke: Not to kiss me?

Naruto: *Removing shoes* Ew. I don't even know who you are.

Sasuke: You don't?

Naruto: No. I'm new here.

Sasuke: Would you like me to show you around?

Naruto: I guess so.

Two hours later...

Sasuke: That's it. Would you like to do anything else?

Naruto: No. I'm good. I never asked you your name. What is it?

Sasuke: Sasuke. And yours?

Naruto: Leigha.

Sasuke: I guess I'll see you some other time, Leigha.

Sasuke kisses Naruto's hand and walks away. Naruto runs back to his house.

Naruto: *Normal* That was the best day of my life. I don't care if it was or wasn't me.

Naruto sits on the floor.

Naruto: I'm doing this for the rest of my life.

Next day...

Sasuke: Hello, Leigha. You look even more amazing than yesterday.

Naruto: *Giggle* Thank you.

Sasuke: What would you like to do today?

Naruto: I'd suggest lunch, but I don't have any money.

Sasuke: I can buy it.

Naruto: Really?

Sasuke: Yes.

Naruto: Alright.

Sasuke: Where would you like to go?

Naruto: Sushi?

Sasuke: That works.

Lunch...

Sasuke: Enjoying your food?

Naruto: *Swallow* It's delicious.

Sasuke: Can I taste it?

Naruto: Sure.

Sasuke was going to kiss Naruto, but just picks up a piece instead.

Sasuke: *Bite* It's good. But I don't think I can finish it.

Sasuke puts the other half of the sushi in Naruto's mouth.

Naruto: Sasuke, I'm finished.

Sasuke: Let's go.

Village...

Sasuke: Shall I walk you home?

Naruto: I'll be fine.

Sasuke: Alright. I hope I'll see you, tomorrow.

Sasuke awkwardly kisses Naruto's cheek and walks away.

Naruto: That was weird.

Sasuke: *Back* Shall I meet you any specific place, tomorrow?

Naruto: The mall would be fine.

Sasuke: Alright.

Sasuke kisses Naruto and leaves.

Naruto: Wow. I love this plan.

Next day...

Mall...

Sasuke: Would you like to buy anything?

Naruto: I already said I don't have money.

Sasuke: I'll buy things for you.

Naruto: That's okay. I really don't need anything.

Sasuke: There has to be one thing you want.

Naruto: There's one thing.

Sasuke: What is it?

...

Sasuke: Here. Your toy fox.

Naruto: Thank you.

Kiss on cheek

Sasuke: This may sound weird, but you remind me of my friend.

Naruto: Who?

Sasuke: Never mind. You probably don't know him.

Naruto: Please tell me.

Sasuke: Naruto. You remind me of him.

Naruto: I know of him. How?

Sasuke: Just by the way you act.

Naruto: What do you mean?

Sasuke: You're sweet, fun, always happy, and you never want me to spend money on you. Plus, you both have blonde hair and blue eyes.

Random kiss

Naruto: Wow.

Sasuke: And you're both amazing kissers.

Naruto: Both? You dated him?

Sasuke: No. It's not like that.

Naruto: What was it?

Sasuke: Last year, Naruto was upset because he was the only one in the school who never kissed anyone. Someone had found out and told the entire school. He was mortified. Since I had never kissed anyone either, I said I'd kiss him. *Blush* It lasted a few seconds longer than planned, but it wasn't a boyfriend kiss. Just friends.

Sasuke was looking everywhere but at Naruto.

Naruto: You're blushing.

Sasuke: I'm not blushing.

Naruto: You aren't looking me in the eyes.

Sasuke: I don't need to.

Naruto: Will it make you feel better if I pretended you never told me that?

Sasuke: Yes.

Naruto: Yes to what?

Sasuke: Would you like me to buy you anything else?

Naruto: Can you get me some nail polish and makeup? I want to look pretty for you.

Sasuke: Sure. After that, we'll go my house.

Naruto: *Blush* Your house?

Sasuke: Only to relax.

Naruto: Okay.

Sasuke's mansion...

Naruto: Wow. This place is huge.

Sasuke: And lonely.

Naruto: Doesn't anyone live with you?

Sasuke: No. I'm an orphan.

Naruto: That's something we have in common.

Sasuke: Really?

Naruto: Yeah.

Sasuke: Just another way you remind me of Naruto.

Naruto: Would you quit comparing me to Naruto? I feel like you'd rather be dating him than hanging out with me.

Sasuke: I'm sorry. I want to hang out with you.

Naruto: Because I'm like Naruto?

Sasuke: No. And I promise I won't compare him to you anymore and I won't talk about him around you.

Naruto: Thank you.

Sasuke: Let's go relax.

9:30...

Naruto: I'm going home.

Sasuke: Don't you want to spend the night?

Naruto: No.

Sasuke: Do you want me to help carry your bags home?

Naruto: No. I'll be fine.

Kiss

Naruto: Bye.

Naruto's house...

Naruto: Does Sasuke like me? He keeps comparing me to girl me, but still kisses girl me. I'll see tomorrow.

Next day...

Village...

Naruto: *Normal* Hi, Sasuke.

Sasuke: Hey, dobe.

Naruto: Do you want to hang out today?

Sasuke: No. I'm looking for the girl I've been hanging out with.

Naruto: I take it she's not a fan girl.

Sasuke: No. It's weird because she's kind of like you.

Naruto: If you want to hang out with someone like me, why do you never want to hang out with the real me?

Sasuke: Because she isn't totally like you.

Naruto: Oh. *In head* I guess you aren't as smart as you think.

Sasuke: I'll be looking for her. Bye.

Naruto: Bye.

Gone

Naruto sits on a bench and sighs.

Naruto: He doesn't even like being near me. Why did I think he would like me? At least there's still Leigha.

Naruto hides and changes.

Naruto: Time to find him.

Mall...

Naruto taps Sasuke on the shoulder.

Sasuke: *Turn* Hey, Leigha.

Naruto: I met Naruto today.

Sasuke: Really?

Naruto: Yeah. He must've been hurt or upset because he was crying.

Sasuke: Was he nice to you?

Naruto: Yeah. All he did was introduce himself, started crying harder, then left because he couldn't talk between sobs.

Sasuke: At least he was nice to you.

Naruto: Yeah. At least. *In head* I guess he needs me totally out of his mind if he wants Leigha.

Sasuke: Is something wrong?

Naruto: No. I'm just thinking.

Sasuke: Let's go to my house, again. We'll find something fun to do.

Time skip

Day over...

Naruto: Bye, Sasuke.

Kiss

Sasuke: Bye.

Gone

Naruto's house...

Naruto: *Crying* Why does he hate me? I didn't do anything to him except be nice. I guess I'll tell him I'll stay out of his life. Why does everyone hate me?

Next day...

Naruto walks up to Sasuke's house as Leigha and knocks on the door.

Sasuke: *Open* Hello.

Naruto: There was a note on your porch.

Sasuke: *Take* Thanks. Come in.

Naruto: *In* Thanks.

Sasuke: I wonder who this is from.

Sasuke sits on his couch next to Leigha.

Naruto: Who's it from?

Sasuke: Naruto. *Open*

Naruto: What's it say?

Sasuke: From what you said yesterday, I understand you want me out of your life now that you have Leigha. Since I try to make you happy, I'll never speak to you until you want me to. If you ever want me to. I wish you the best of luck with Leigha. Sincerely, Naruto.

Naruto: That's terrible.

Sasuke: He'll get over it. I'll check on him tomorrow and he'll be fine.

Naruto: Okay. What are we doing today?

Sasuke: Let's go for a walk.

Naruto: To where?

Sasuke: Naruto's house. I need to apologize.

Naruto: Relax. Apologize tomorrow so Naruto has time to relax and calm down.

Sasuke: Yeah. You're right. He needs to calm down. And I need to think of a good apology.

Naruto: Good idea. Do you want me to help you relax?

Sasuke: Yes.

Naruto: Lay on the floor and take your shirt off.

Lay

Shirt off

Naruto: Back or shoulders?

Sasuke: Back.

Naruto: Okay. *In head* I need to do something I've never done to him. I'll do a deep tissue massage.

Sasuke: That feels amazing.

Naruto: Good. You have tons of knots in your back.

Sasuke: I haven't had Naruto massage me in a few weeks. You're as good as- Never mind.

Naruto: This would feel better if you had lotions or oils.

Sasuke: Follow me.

Giant room...

Sasuke: I have lotions and oils there. Pick what you want.

Naruto grabs baby oil and lotion.

Naruto: Ready?

Sasuke: Yes.

Start

Sasuke: That feels amazing.

Naruto: I'm glad.

Sasuke: That's the perfect spot.

Naruto: Good.

Sasuke lets out a small moan and Naruto giggles.

Sasuke: That wasn't because of you. It's the massage. I moan when Naruto does it, too. *Blush* Did I say that out loud?

Naruto: Yes.

Sasuke: I can't believe I keep saying stuff like that.

Naruto: It's okay. But you must answer this truly.

Sasuke: What?

Naruto: Do you like Naruto?

Sasuke: I used to. I had a huge crush on him last year.

Naruto: Why didn't you tell him?

Sasuke: I was worried he would reject me. And I didn't want to ruin our friendship. But all that has passed and I feel a lot less nervous around him. Don't tell him this.

Naruto: I won't.

Sasuke: You're easy to talk to. I'm sorry. I have to say this. You and Naruto could be twins or clones with how alike you are. It's insane how much you two are the same. I can't believe it.

Naruto: Calm down. I think you're just stressing because of the note you got this morning.

Sasuke: I need to apologize today.

Naruto: Listen. Wait a day in case he's still mad. You don't need him throwing a house at you.

Sasuke: Right. I'll go to his house tomorrow.

Naruto: I'll let you go alone. I'll only make him more upset.

Sasuke: Okay.

Naruto: I think your back is relaxed enough. Do you want me to massage anything else?

Sasuke: No. Lay next to me.

Naruto: Okay. *Lay*

Sasuke: Leigha, I really like you.

Kiss

Sasuke: And I'm considering making you my girlfriend.

Naruto: Considering?

Sasuke: Yes. I want to get all my feelings sorted out before I'm totally sure I want to go out with you.

Naruto: That makes sense.

Sasuke: You're one of the few girls I've met that hasn't given me two reasons to love them.

Naruto: What are their reasons?

Sasuke: Their boobs.

Naruto: That's one.

Sasuke: Two boobs. I hate when girls do that. I've also had guys inform me of their lengths so I would like them. I don't judge people by their looks and they don't understand that.

Naruto: Too bad you don't judge on looks.

Sasuke: Why?

Naruto: You never would've liked Naruto.

Sasuke: Naruto is adorable and has a baby face. I would've liked him if I judged by looks.

Naruto: *Sit up* Are you sure you're over Naruto?

Sasuke: *Sit up* I'm sure. Leigha.

Naruto: What?

Sasuke: You smell like Naruto.

Naruto: You poor baby. You're not over Naruto.

Sasuke: Yes, I am.

Naruto: No. You're in denial.

Sasuke: Prove it.

Naruto: He's all you talk about and you keep comparing us. I think you're making up how we're alike so you'll like me better.

Sasuke: I'm not.

Naruto: You said we smelled the same.

Sasuke: You do. You both smell like apples and ramen. Only you have a small scent of strawberry on you.

Naruto: You're kind of creeping me out.

Sasuke: Sorry.

Naruto: It's okay. If you want to apologize today, I'll let you. You need it. I'll see you some other time.

Gone

Sasuke: I need to apologize. Right now.

Naruto's house...

Naruto: He liked me. He still likes me. I can't believe it.

Knock on door

Naruto: I need an angry and sad face. *Make face* Good. *Open door* What do you want?

Death hug

Sasuke: I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I don't want to replace you with Leigha. You're my best friend. I don't want to lose you. I don't want you to be mad.

Naruto: I can't breathe.

Sasuke: Sorry. *Release*

Naruto: *Deep breath* Thank you.

Sasuke: I'm really sorry. I don't want you to be mad. Please accept my apology.

Naruto: I don't know if I can. You ditched me for a girl you barely know.

Sasuke: I left her today just to apologize to you. I know it's noon, but she said it would be better to wait a day. As you can see, I couldn't wait a day.

Naruto: Why?

Sasuke's eyes were welling up with tears.

Sasuke: Because I love you.

Naruto: I thought you got over that last year.

Sasuke: I didn't. I lied because I didn't w- How did you know I liked you last year?

Naruto: I have my ways.

Sasuke: What? *Realization* You were Leigha, weren't you?

Naruto: I only wanted to hang out with you. I never expected you would tell me what you did.

Sasuke: I'm guessing you like me since you kissed me so much.

Naruto: I'm not afraid to admit I love you.

Sasuke: Are you not afraid to have fun?

Naruto: Let's play.

Thirty minutes later...

Naruto's room...

Sasuke: *Panting* Wow.

Naruto: *Panting* That was amazing.

Sasuke: Thank you.

Naruto: You're welcome.

Naruto flips so he's on top of Sasuke.

Naruto: If you liked me, why'd you kiss Leigha so much?

Sasuke: I wanted to stop liking you so I wouldn't scare you away or ruin our friendship. But now I'm glad I'm with the real you and not the Leigha you.

Kiss

Sasuke: Would you like to make this official and go out with me?

Naruto: I wouldn't have it any other way.

Kiss

Sasuke: And never turn into a girl again. But we can still use the outfits.

Naruto: Got it.

FIN


End file.
